


Gotta Be Quiet, Pumpkin

by Neko234



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack fucks Rhys in public at the beach. That's it that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Be Quiet, Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't seen any fics so far with Jack and Rhys fucking on the beach. In public. And public fucking is one of my biggest kinks of all time so I need to remedy this. Thanks sooo much for Leenh who planted this dirty seed into my mind~

"Shhh...You gotta be quiet, pumpkin. Don't want all those beach goers to hear those slutty moans of yours."

 

Jack's voice was low and rough in his ear, teeth nipping sharply at the lobe. He thrust three fingers deep inside Rhys' ass, the younger man’s legs starting to shake slightly as Jack rubbed purposefully right up against his prostate. The brunette hung his head, gasping wetly as he watched his cock twitch and ooze pre-cum onto the sand beneath him, hands pushed against the large boulder in front of them.

 

" _Hnnfff_...J-Jack please..I...I can't!" The younger man whined, pushing his ass back against Jack's fingers. Fuck, he needed more. Jack's chuckle was dark and pleased, the sound sending ripples of arousal down Rhys' spine. "I don't know Rhysie, you've been awfully naughty. Teasing me with that cute ass of yours." He grinned as he nearly pulled the fingers all the way out, Rhys letting out the most pitiful whine and moving his ass back to get them inside again.

 

The older man slapped one of those beautiful perky cheeks, reveling in the startled yelp and the clench around his fingers. He leaned in close again, licking up the side of Rhys' throat with a smirk, "You know the magic words, cupcake." Rhys shivered, eyes closing tightly as he gulped then said shakily, "P-Please...fuck me daddy. Make me scream."

 

Jack hummed and pulled his fingers out, soothing the strangled sob Rhys let out with a kiss to the back of his neck. "As much as I would love to make you scream we can't do that here. If you can be quiet for daddy though I'll reward you when we get back." Jack was already lubing up his own cock, his pants shoved down to his knees as he pocketed the lube again. Rhys was still sloppy with slick and it was so, _so_ easy just to push right into him. He watched as his cock was swallowed by that hungry asshole, grinning even as his own breathing picked up.

 

Rhys let out a yell of bliss, but Jack's hand quickly came up to clamp over his mouth, "What did I say about being quiet, kitten?" The younger male groaned against the large hand, whimpering and nodding apologetically. Jack nipped at his neck, sucking a nice dark hickey into his lover's pale skin.

 

"Mmm...That’s a good boy." He purred, hips starting to move. His rhythm was slow in the beginning, allowing Rhys to get used to the stretch though he knew it wouldn't take long. Jack kept one hand on Rhys' hip, the other sealed over his mouth to muffle the constant moans and whines. The slick sounds of their fucking were mostly covered by the sound of the crashing waves plus the families and laughing children just beyond the boulder covering them.

 

"You love this don't you, sweetheart? Being fucked where anybody could walk by and see you. Watch how you take my dick in _sooo_ deep." At that Jack pushed all the way in, hips completely flush against his boyfriend's ass. Rhys was whining so loudly even with Jack's hand over his mouth. The older man pulled away until just the tip of his cock was resting inside the younger man, watching as his hole was deliciously stretched around his girth. _Christ_ , this kid could just take and take better than any pussy or ass he'd ever fucked.

 

"You want all those people to see you being wrecked, huh? All those eyes on you as Handsome Jack plows your asshole until your pretty little cock comes all over yourself." Jack hissed, pushing back in just as deep and tortuously slow. Rhys practically sobbed, his body trembling and his insides trying to clench down on Jack's dick to keep him there. The hand on his hip reached around to flick at the tip of Rhys' leaking erection, the poor thing so hard that it was probably near painful. He knew better than to come yet though, Jack had trained him well.

 

"It makes you so hot, doesn't it, thinking about all those people watching as I fill you to the brim with my cum. Gonna have them watch as I eat you out, baby boy." The older man said huskily, his thrusts starting to pick up in speed. Rhys was nodding frantically and whimpering, pushing back eagerly into the strokes.

 

"I'm gonna move my hand, but you _better_ stay quiet or you're not coming at all." Jack threatened, slowly removing his hand. The younger man just nodded again, gasping harshly. Jack placed both hands on Rhys' hips now, angling his thrusts so he was pushing right up against his boyfriend's sweet spot. To his credit Rhys actually managed to keep his moans under control this time, biting his lower lip so hard it started to bleed. He panted loudly through his nose, fingers trying to scramble for purchase on the boulder.

 

"That's a good boy. Go ahead and come for daddy." The older man murmured into his ear, pushing in deep and grinding against his prostate. Rhys whined low in his throat, body going tense as he came. Long stripes of white cum painting the rock in front of them, walls pulsating madly around Jack's cock. He always marveled at the fact that Jack could make him cum that hard without even touching his dick. Now that his orgasm was dwindling away his legs were starting to give out, past the point of exhaustion.

 

"D-Daddy I can't...My legs..." Rhys panted; the only thing holding him up by this point was Jack's strong grip on him. The elder man chuckled as he replied, "Don't worry baby, daddy's got you." He pushed Rhys right up against the boulder, the cum there smearing onto his chest and it helped take some of the weight off his legs. Rhys relaxed as Jack continued to fuck him until the older man buried his face into Rhys' neck, groaning against him as he shuddered.

 

Hot semen flooded inside of his oversensitive hole, making Rhys shiver and mewl softly. He loved that feeling, eyes fluttering with satisfaction as Jack stayed plastered against his back for a couple more moments. Then he was pulling out and Rhys resisted the urge to tug him back inside, his asshole feeling so achingly empty now. He was too worn out though to turn around and see what Jack was doing, a shudder going through him as he felt some of Jack's cum slipping down between his legs.

 

"Hoo boy, what a sight you are, Rhysie. So fuckin' gorgeous." Jack praised as he got on his knees behind the younger man. He spread those stunning cheeks to expose the now slightly gaping pucker, mouth watering at the sight. If he was a few years younger this image alone would have him half hard again and ready for another round. As it was Jack's refractory times were much slower now compared to Rhys, but that was fine seeing as he could easily to pleasure the younger man without his dick.

 

"W-What are you doing?" Rhys asked breathlessly, trying to turn his head to see Jack. The older man gently pressed against Rhys' lower back as he replied, "I'm gonna eat you out, kitten. Just like I promised." Rhys let out a soft moan, forehead resting against the boulder, " _Jack..._ " With that Jack was spreading him wide again, leaning in to drag the flat of his tongue from Rhys' balls up to his leaking hole. The younger man quivered, actually clenching his hole in bliss.

 

The older man's tongue licked away the semen that had leaked out of him then ran the point of his tongue around the abused rim of flesh. Rhys let himself relax again, allowing Jack's thick tongue to ease inside. He brought his arm up to muffle his pleasurable sounds, trying to hold back a wail as Jack's fingers came up to play with his cock. Rhys was already half hard and dripping again. It didn't take much too fully arouse him as the older man lapped at his asshole, scooping up his own cum with his tongue and swallowing it down.

 

He formed a fist around Rhys' sweet little dick and allowed the other man to fuck into it. His hips moved up into the fist then back onto the tongue, conflicted by which sensation he liked more. In the end it didn't really matter as Jack eased a finger in beside his tongue, pressing it up into Rhys' sweet spot. The younger man jerked and came again with a muffled sob, a bit of cum seeping from the tip of his dick this time. His inner walls fluttered around the tongue and finger until he reached back to push Jack away, too sensitive that it almost hurt.

 

Jack let go of his dick as well, standing as he turned Rhys around. Good god was this kid the most gorgeous thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Rhys was absolutely _wrecked_ ; cheeks flushed a deep red and his face wet from tears. His lip was sluggishly bleeding, raw and bruised looking as Jack leaned in to kiss him filthy. Rhys just gripped at his shirt, whimpering from the sting of his cut lip, but loving the combined taste of Jack and himself. When Jack pulled back Rhys eagerly snatched up his hand, licking it clean while holding eye contact with his boyfriend. Jack's pupils were blown wide, only a thin ring of color around them.

 

He pulled himself away, gathering up Rhys' clothes and tossing them at him, "Get dressed, we're going back to hotel and I'm going to fuck you till you've screamed yourself raw, pumpkin." Rhys caught the clothes, hiding his delighted smile as he dressed and followed Jack, floating on cloud nine.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> There we go filth has been written and honestly I don’t super care about any mistakes. Just pure PWP that I needed to get out of my system. Also I haven’t written smut in forever and yea yea I know in real life sex at the beach would involve a lot of sand in intimate places but this is fic lol. Anyway enjoy you sinners~


End file.
